FaceTime
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Inspired from an official off-screen hinted chitchat between KTxHH with some additional hinted pairings. It is just a glimpse of what KTxHH could talk about with two mischievous boys tag-alongs. Are they really tag-alongs or future love rivals for a certain blunette?


**Disclaimer: i don't own beyblade.**

**FaceTime.**

After Hikaru disconnects with Gingka and crew from the main computer in the director's office. Hikaru lowers her head down to look at her laptop in deep thought. "Hmm…" She hums in a deep eerie frustration on having to talk to the proud and sometimes arrogant 'King of Beasts'.

"Hikaru, we must get in contact with them." Ryo said, as he stands up. His body towers over hers. Hikaru raises her head up to look at her adoptive father. He looks down at her with a firm and serious expression. "I'll find an aircraft to depart at once. You get in contact with Kyoya. We are all counting on you, Hikaru." He said as he brisk walks out of the room and down the aisle of the long hallway to find his aircraft pilots.

Hikaru flips opens her laptop and motions her mouse to rest on the symbol button known as FaceTime. She clicks her mouse twice on it. Hikaru strolls down the long list, until she finally comes to Kyoya's email address. She double clicks that email address. It begins to ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Connecting.

Connecting.

"Hello. Yo-Yo can't come to the phone right now." Yu said in a beaming smile as he answers Kyoya's iPod device. "Hey, it's Hikaru. Hello, Hikaru." Yu said in a heartfelt wave with a cheerful giggle.

"Hello Yu. Um… Yu, can you please put Kyoya on the phone. I need to talk to him." Hikaru said in urgency. "I need to talk to Kyoya. It is about 'grown-up' things."

Yu puffs in anguish of being causally brushed aside from his love interest for another. "Fine." Yu exhales in defeat. "Yo-Yo, Hikaru is on the phone. She wants to talk to you about some 'grown-up' things. Which I think is a totally lame excuse to talk to a stick in the mud like you."

"What?" Kyoya said as he brisk walks to snatch his iPod device from Yu's hands.

"Hey." Yu said in anguish. "That's really rude, Yo-Yo."

Kyoya resumes to ignore the sandy-blond boy. "What do you want?" He rudely asks in an annoyance of being bothered by the adopted daughter of the CEO of WBBA. She is also the representative of the WBBA as she is second in line of succeeding in Ryo's place.

"Kyoya," Hikaru starts in a soft voice. Her violet eyes are full of remorse.

"Pff. I have no time for the likes of you. I've got to get this kid here to Gingka." Kyoya said pulling a young masked figure into view. The mask falls off to reveal a pink-haired boy.

"Hey, let me go, you big bully." Tihti wines with tears in his baby blue eyes.

"Is that the 'Venus Blader of Quetzalcoatl'?" Hikaru asks looking at the little pink-haired boy.

After hearing the soft sounding voice, Tihti sidelong glances at Hikaru in the iPod device. There is a sudden swift imaginary image of a young cerulean-haired woman. Tihti inhales a deep gasp. "I… I know you." He exclaims with a wide beaming smile on his lips. "You're Princess Esmeralda, Zeus' daughter. Do you remember me, Princess?"

"Huh?" Hikaru is caught off-guard from the sudden proclamation. "I… I'm not a princess."

"Oh," Tihti frowns looking at Hikaru on the FaceTime program in the iPod device in front of him.

"Uh… What is your name by the way?" Hikaru asks in a softhearted voice. "My name is Hikaru… Hikaru Hasama."

"M… My name is Ti… Tihti. Call me, Ti." He said shyly - slowly raising his once fallen mask from the floor - in his small boyish hands. He begins to hide his bashful face from the pretty girl in the device. He barely peeks from behind the corner of his mask. "You know, you really do look a lot like… I mean, you look very similar to… _her_." He adds with a faint blush colouring his cheeks to a more rosy shade. "You know, once there was a princess…"

"We don't have time for your nonsense fairy-tale stories." Kyoya scolds the pink-haired boy that ends up screaming in terror.

Tihti swiftly places back on his mask for protection from the scary monster, Kyoya. "I… I'm not afraid of you. You big bully."

"Yo-Yo, lay off." Yu said standing next to Tihti. A frighten masked Tihti hides behind Yu. "It is all right, Tihti."

"Yu is right, Ti. I look forward to hearing those wonderful stories from you, Ti." Hikaru softly said to the bashful masked Tihti that lowers his gaze from looking at the pretty princess-like Hikaru. "I know that Kyoya can be a little rough around the edges, but he really does care."

"Tsk." Kyoya releases a low growl in his throat. "Stop spouting lies, Hikaru. I don't actually care about this 'saving the world' business. I just want a rematch with Gingka."

Hikaru's face puffs in frustration at Kyoya's obnoxious behavior.

"Really, Hikaru. Why on Earth do you want to waste your precious time in trying to talk to someone like Yo-Yo? He's so like a stick in the mud and so very serious about anything." Yu said in dismay that the girl of his affections would sooner prefer to talk to someone like Kyoya instead of a fun-loving guy like him.

"Maybe she likes the more mature guys." Kyoya spat to the sandy-blond boy in front of him. He rests his right hand on his right hip in a sense of triumph.

Yu puffs in anguish with a fiery gaze in his hazel eyes. He has two fists in both of his boyish hands. It is indicating a showdown scuffle between the sandy-blond boy and the dark green-haired guy. "That's not true, Yo-Yo. Hikaru likes fun-loving guys more."

"Um… You guys, that's not the reason as to why I'm getting in contact here." Hikaru said in response to this nonsense completion over her.

"Say what?" Kyoya scowls, tilting his head in a dissatisfied expression on his face.

Yu lowers his eyes from refusing to look at the iPod device. He doesn't reply as he lowers his arms and fists to his sides.

"Yu," Tihti whispers underneath his breath, behind the mask.

"Gingka and crew are heading to Mist Mountain - as we speak - to confront Nemesis." Hikaru said in a serious tone from before. Her eyelids narrow in a benevolent gesture.

A masked Tihti has a slight shiver run down his spine at a sudden memory of the benevolent princess of long ago. _When she, Princess Esmeralda, was in charge of the fallen kingdom. Princess Esmeralda had to uphold law and order among her broken civilized people. The five solar knights supported her just like they continued to support their king, Zeus._

"Hikaru even talks and sounds just like the princess of long ago." Tihti whispers underneath his breath, behind the mask.

_There is one last memory image –Tihti's ancestor's favourite memory - of a kindhearted princess holding out a flower crown out towards a young pink-haired knight. It is her heartfelt smile that makes the pink-haired knight bashful and his own heart melt like a river's rapid flow._

"Hikaru, I want some Vanilla ice cream."

"Yu," Hikaru said softly as she arches her eyebrow at the sandy-blonde.

"Me, too." Tihti agrees with Yu.

"Ti," Hikaru replies with soft violet eyes. "All right. All right. I'll buy you two some ice cream when you return. Just be careful out there."

"Yes, Mommy-Hikaru." Yu & Tihti say simultaneously in glee as they are thinking of the wonderful reward they have been promised on their return.

Hikaru lightly giggles to herself as she lightly shakes her head at the silly youthful boys that were so easily amused. "The director is going to send an aircraft right away to your location. Please be outside waiting. It should be there very soon." Hikaru informs the guys in a more professional manner.

"Tsk." Kyoya releases another low growl in his throat. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Kyoya," Hikaru said softly as she rests her fingertips on her soft lips. She casually blows a kiss towards him from inside the device.

Kyoya turns beet red at the sudden gesture. "Are you insane, Hikaru!?"

Hikaru lightly chuckles to herself at the now embarrassed Kyoya. "You, too, be careful out there, Kyoya." She said lightheartedly as she disconnects the communication with them.

"Hey, I wanted a blow kiss, too." Yu demands in a winy tone. He looks up at the rosy-cheeked Kyoya and swiftly looks back at the iPod device. "It's not fair. Why did Mommy-Hikaru give a blow kiss to Yo-Yo? It's not fair. I tell you."

"Me, too. I wanted a blow kiss from Mommy-Hikaru." Tihti mimics his best friend's winy attitude.

Kyoya clears his throat as he turns away from the winy youths and makes his way to the exit. "Come on, you two. We have to leave." He said leaving the boys behind to regain his 'lone wolf' composer. His beet red face simmers down to a faint rosy blush to his cheeks. "I cannot believe_ she_ just blew me a kiss."

"Tihti, wait here for a minute. I need to talk to Yo-Yo about some very important 'grown-up' things." Yu said running ahead to catch up to Kyoya alone. He wanted to ask Kyoya on how to act more mature in order to impress Hikaru.

"Yu." Tihti puffs his face in frustration as he trots closely behind Yu in hot pursuit.

**Ekosi.**

**AN:** This story is dedicated to Kingdom's Oathkeeper. It is a one-shot moment of HHxKT.

It is set where Hikaru has an off-screen chitchat with Kyoya between Metal Fury Episodes 29-30. Please enjoy as this is only the wishful hopes to KTxHH that was unable to be in the official anime event. It is hinted in both the Japanese & English versions by Gingka asking Hikaru to get in contact with Kyoya on his behalf. It would also explain as to why Yu tries to act all mature towards Hikaru in Metal Fury episode 34 (Ai-chan's most favourite episode: Dynamis x Hikaru pairing).

Please leave some love. R&R.


End file.
